narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Arashi:Amegakure Attack
Naruto Arashi: Amegakure Attack Introduction “''Sasuke can you believe it? After everything we have been through, everything we did? They are still fighting?" Naruto said angered.'' "Naruto, this has become a reality, inevitably we can't do anything about the conflict. There will always be war. You can't stop it. I realize it now, you can't have positivity without having negativity." Sasuke said with "I told you so" tone in his voice. "What are you talking about? We have to stopped this. Ugh, I can't control my body, damn this jutsu." Naruto said as he tried to strategize a plan. He, Sasuke and the rest of his team appeared in the middle of the village as Sasuke used Amenotejikara on everyone when they were right outside the village. "Naruto it's pointless, this jutsu is similar to Edo Tensei, we have no control, although it looks like we can die. Naruto the chakra levels of this village how high are they.?" Sasuke asked. Naruto enters Sage Mode,"I am sensing some pretty high ones nearby, coming from over there pointing to a specific building. Lets head that way!" Naruto suggested. As the two ran towards the building Daiki's clone slowly trailed behind."Sasuke he sense it right? There is a clone following us. It's pretty strong for a regular clone. I bet it's of the originator of this jutsu." Naruto pointed out. '' "''Don't give us away, it's probably the only chance of us getting answers." Sasuke said as he scolded Naruto. The two enter the building. Kontoru Tsuchigumo was inside the building. Upon seeing the great Naruto and Sasuke, he greeted them. "Hello Naruto and Sasuke, it's been a long time. Are you back in this world for good?" Kontoru inquired. He had heard about reincarnation jutsu, and was wondering if this was the case for them. Chiyoko Ōtsutsuki stepped from behind Konturo, surprised at the site of Asura and Indra's previous transmigrations being her. Noticing the cracks on their faces as well as the dark sclera around their pupils, she deduced that they were under the control of a certain technique. "I heard about the deaths of you too, so I'm assuming you both aren't here to sell me any candy..." she said as both of her dojutsu activated. "Sasuke they know about us, that means we did it! We are legends for generations to come! Heh! But Curvy Body Lady how did you know that" ''Naruto said as he unknowingly activates Six Paths Sage Mode. "Naruto looks like the controller of this jutsu wants us to go all out from the start." said Sasuke, then he used Amenotejikara to appear behind all of them, while Naruto creates multiple shodow clones(100). Sasuke shouts, "Chidori Charp Spear" as he tries to cut them all in half. Appearing atop a tower Kaminoshi looked down at what was occurring. ''Hmph so another mortal is playing with the dead He thought to himself. He looked around the scenery before pinpointing his target. Looks like I'll take the clone then "Oh ! that guy is interesting," Shinzui said trying to analyze the current situation, it was expected to him, but not on this scale. Shinzui hated being wet but since it was Amegakure, he had no choice, ofcourse, he would have easily changed the weather but he didn't want to cause an sudden imbalance in the natural cycle. "Kaminoshi, surprised you're targeting a mortal instead of playing in the dead. But well with you people in the defence, I think I can complete my new manga." Shinzui spoke appearing next to Kaminoshi. "Well I don't feel it's quite fair seeing as how I can one shot the dead!" Kaminoshi spoke to the man with distaste. He then tossed Shinzui some sake. "Ready to go when you are." The footsteps of Muramasa, could be heard as he walked out of the building. He had long sensed the chakra signature of the men. "Hmm.. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." He had said, noting that he knew them. " You both are supposed to be dead. What is the meaning of this? Edo Tensei? Are you back for good?" He had noticed that Naruto had his Six Paths Sage Mode activated, and the clones. "Hm.. I see.." He spoke once more, putting the scenario in his mind and finally becoming enlightened with the situation at hand. "I understand now. Chiyoko, I want the Uzumaki, so leave him to battle me." He said, activating his Six Path's Sage Mode, and gaining a grey cloak. Kontoru formed a lightning chakra shield at his back, countering the chidori spear with the same amount of lightning chakra, dispelling Sasuke's chidori charp spear. At the same moment, Kontoru kicked off the ground, generating a shockwave which stirred up much dust to block sasuke's sight. It was meant to distract Sasuke as he got to a higher vantage point away from both targets. Muramasa versus Naruto Muramasa looked down upon the Uzumaki. His figure could be seen standing on one of the taller buildings in the village of Amegakure, standing with his arms folded. The building was black colored with tinted windows, and very tall like a sky scraper. At the top, it was tipped with a point, much like the top of a pyramid. His eyes followed his opponent, while also making note of his surroundings within the village. He was standing on the peak of the building at the top. Let's change this up. Shall we Zero? He thought within his mind, which he viewed as a pitch black, endless room that held only he and the Zero-Tails. Yes Muramasa- Sama, he will pay for attacking our home. The beast spoke. Indeed... Thought the man. The caramel-skin colored man began his assault. His grey chakra cloak flickered like shimmering flames. He raised his hand towards the sky. Immediately, thunder boomed like a loud drum and lightning flashed in the sky. Rain began to fall heavily. Moments later, the ground was already covered in water, making the ground adequately slippery. "Let's begin. Shall we?"He muttered, summoning two invisible beings. He watched as they leaped forward, both falling from the sky, targeting Naruto with a Dropkick. Down below, he saw a can filled with oil, the same kind they used to fuel oil lamps, some had been spilled and now was mixed with the rainwater. He also saw some people below, running into their homes to get out of the rain. After seeing those things quickly, he looked closer and turned his attention back on the man, seeing what his reaction to the invisible shadows would be. Naruto had his chakra arms prepared to block Marumasa's attack but Madara Uchiha made his appearance using multiple layers Wooden type of shield to protect Naruto, through Daiki's control. Then activating his Rinnegan also creating 4 invisible being to make up for Naruto's lack of vision to the beings. He then walked away from the battle. Muramasa saw the new figures. His beings clashed with Madara's. His two were fightning against his four. Muramasa, smiled and held out his hand, using Deva Path: Telekinesis. To try and squeeze the air around Naruto's neck, attempting to choke him with force. Multiple clones appeared near Muramasa after running their full speed. The clones had taken the truth seeking balls from behind the original Naruto and tried to slice Muramasa into pieces. 50 more Naruto clones appeared from all directions holding Rasengans in their hands. Their appeared to be no escape for Muramasa. Shinzui who was enjoying his lyre on top of the main Amegakure Building saw a new figure interrupting Muramasa who was having quality time with the Saviour Naruto. Flickering behind Madara, Shinzui held a kunai near his neck, whilst activating his unique set of eyes. "Looks like I will be serving you today, Mr. Indra" Shinzui said with a grin. Muramasa smiled as he watched Naruto's neck be beautifully crushed by the force. To evade being hit by the many Rasengan, he released a Shinra Tensei. Since he is at the edge of the village, he released a Shinra Tensei that would blow them away, but not hurt a large part of the village. Then in a instant, he activated his Kokugan and slowed time drastically, where he figured Naruto wouldnt be able to move. After that, he ran/jumped to Naruto's position and then attempted to place a hand on him. He picked up a rock and used the Generic Sealing Technique and attempted to seal him into it. This would happen in a matter of 1 second in reality. The Naruto Muramasa had been crushing was sealed. As Muramasa thought the fight was over 2 clones came falling from the sky tackling him to the ground then using the Truth seeking balls to staple his arms to the ground. Muramasa had sealed a clone that Naruto had made earlier while just outside the building. He appeared to be the real Naruto but in reality Naruto had switched places with his clone while hiding under his chakra arms. The original Naruto then made a Sage Art: Magnet Release Rasengan and a Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken had a chakra arm carry it over to Muramasa, this appears in escapable. Naruto had failed to notice that Muramasa had his Six Paths Sage Mode activated. The senjutsu within the grey chakra cloak immediately countered the Truth Seeking Ball-staples. He noticed that they were in the area he was looking at before. In a instance, he used Dance of the Seedling Fern, creating a bone forest, spreading wide around him enough to hurt Naruto, but not to far to hurt much of the village. Most of the civilians had evacuated. He watched as the oily water had been washed a bit on his bones as they emerged from the ground. He dodged and quickly evaded naruto's attack with a quick blur of speed. "Come play in the playground, Naruto." Muramasa had severely underestimated the power of Naruto's Six Paths Sage Mode. Although his clones were blown away by the Shinra Tensei, only some of them had been taken out by the attack, so there was still a good amount of them left, and they proceeded to quickly swarm Muramasa and use the Naruto Region Combo to overwhelm him from all angles with a furry of endless punches and kicks. As this happened, Naruto would have quickly used his sheer speed to fly above the attacking bone forest. He summoned the two Truth-Seeking Balls he used to pin down Muramasa back to himself, now possessing all nine of them again, and began forming one of them into a Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken. An attack with so much power that it could completely obliterate not only the bone forest, but all of Amegakure, it's surroundings, and it's residents itself. The power emitted from the technique should have been easy to sense by any nearby shinobi with any form of sensory abilities, alerting them that the destruction of their village and it's residents was nigh. "I apologize for what I am about to do. Please forgive me... everyone." Naruto said sadly as he had no control over his body. Zero. I need you help. Please. He thought within his head. Anything you need, Muramasa-Sama. Zero spoke. Muramasa began to think. I am sorry, my lovely Ame, In the end, I couldnt leave you at your full beauty. He thought. He began to yell. A full scale, Tailed Beast and Six Paths Sage Mode Banshō Ten'in pulled towards his body. It was enhanced with his Six Paths Sage Mode as well as his chakra. The senjutsu cloak removed the Truth Seeking Balls that held him down. Chiyoko and Muramasa Vs Naruto Engaging her Tenseigan Chakra Mode alongside her Six Paths Sage Mode, Chiyoko blitz towards Muramasa as the attack neared the man. "Muramasa is immortal, but the village isn't..." she though as she finally reached his position within the are, floating high above a lake. Exhaling before the attack, she suddenly inhaled the Tailed Beast Rasenshiruken as it was converted into its respective chakra types. Due to the tailed beast chakra that Chiyoko already possessed, it only added to the techniques power as a Truth-Seeking Ball formed before her mouth as she exhaled the attack as a massive beamed aimed at Naruto. This beam would seek to track Naruto down and would absorb all his chakra, inside and out, on contact. If exposed for it for too long, it would indeed kill him, if it hit him. As Naruto felt his own attack being drawn away from him, he quickly used to multiply his single Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken into six of them, making it much harder for Muramasa and Chiyoko to counter the attack. Whether Chiyoko managed to absorb or it not, wouldn't matter, as Naruto quickly created eight more clones of himself to assist as they flew further away from Chiyoko's attack, if she was attacking. He quickly passed each of his eight remaining Truth-Seeking Balls on to each of his clones who proceeded to, alongside Naruto, combine his Multiple Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken technique with his to create the Sage Art: Multiple Super Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken, his clones would have turned around while flying to throw their attacks at their enemies and the city below, as Naruto threw his senjutsu-enhanced with the Shadow Clone Technique applied to it, multiplying it's number to six as well. Meaning that Naruto and his clones had fired a total of fifty-four immensely powerful Rasenshurikens directly Chiyoko, Muramasa, and Ame with enough power to destroy the entire country that Amegakure was in. With enough power to be felt by nearby countries, as Naruto had displayed his ultimate technique with the power of Hagoromo's Senjutsu Chakra, the chakra of all the Tailed Beasts, and his own power all infused into one massive attack. "Someone please kill me already!" Naruto cried out in agony. After surviving the attack , Shisui appeared before the unprepared Muramasa using all his chakra on Kotoamatsukami on him "You are now angry with Chiyoko, try to eliminate her as quickly as possible. Later Koichi will arrive and then you will follow his precise instructions." Immediately disappearing before Chiyoko or anyone else could get to him. With her Tenseigan, she noticed a Uchiha with uniquely patterned square eyes had appeared before Muramasa. "Muramasa..." she thought as she observed the numerous Rasenshuriken heading her way in slow motion. "Looking at them all with her Tenseigan, she focused on them before they disappeared into openings in space itself as the holes closed behind them. With the attacks out of the way, she eyed Naruto as blades emerged from her palms, stabbing into one another as they skewered Naruto from the inside out with multiple blades. Muramasa suddenly felt a rush of anger. He launched barrage of lightning infused kunai at Chiyoko. " I'm sorry Chiyoko, I cant control mysel-" His words were cut off as the genjutsu tightened within his mind. Naruto, having his sensory abilities pushed to the absolute max, as well as having drastically heightened reflexes and speed. Had moved the instant he felt a single one of the blades rip through his insides, however, he was damaged nonetheless. But thanks to Hashirama's healing power and his own drastically heightened healing capabilities, the wounds would begin to heal. As he moved, he flew further and higher away from the village assuming Chiyoko would attack him some more. He proceeded to use the same techniques that he had intended to use above, summoning multiple clones and firing multiple immensely powerful rasenshurikens at Amegakure, threatening to obliterate the entire country and badly damage nearby ones. Spinning quickly to deflect the attack, she sense the gathering of powerful chakra in the sky above. Witnessing Asura's past reincarnation attempt to obliterate the village, she released the previously stored attacks at immense speed as they homed in to counter the approaching attack that threatened the populace. "Oh my is that..." Kontoru looked up and saw massive attacks about to come down. "OH NO!!!!" Kontoru exclaimed, not ready to die. "I MUST LIVE ON! FOR MY CLAN!" Kontoru screamed, unleashing his Fury in an attempt to survive. It would continue expanding outward until the rasenshuriken was gone. Muramasa turned his attention to the fury technique. "I havent seen that in ages." He spoke quietly, then sending a Amaterasu at Chiyoko. Unfortunately, Chiyoko's methods only led to unleashing six of Naruto's Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshurikens at his fifty-four Super Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshurikens above Ame, and although they were in the sky, they weren't so high that they were above the clouds or anything. A single Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken packed enough power to wipe out a meteor shower, that power was now unleashed on a gargantuan scale. As a total of fifty-four Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshurikens, with forty-eight of them possessing the individual abilities of the other Tailed Beasts in groups of six, had made contact and exploded alongside the six Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshurikens. Releasing an enormous explosion on a titanic scale that would completely vaporize not only Amegakure, but the entire country that it was in on a molecular level, badly damaging any nearby countries as well, essentially wiping Amegakure and it's country out of existence. Kontoru's Fury technique would only add to the destruction. Naruto watched what he had done in horror, with tears streaming from his face as he watched the event unfold. The inextinguishable black flames appeared on Chiyoko, but as they did, they disappeared. This was unique trait possessed by Kaguya herself, which was inherited by Chiyoko's mother, then herself; autonomous ninjutsu absorption. Not worrying about the flames, Chiyoko focused her abilities on herself, figuring there was no saving the village, obtaining an extra spatial dimension to become unaffected everything that was about to occur. Kaminoshi who had been observing the fight now jumped into battle. He landed upon the ground and increased the gravity all around him to pin all of them to the ground if they could not dodge it. He then summoned his Seven Servants and had had Treachery turn all of the chakra in the techniques about to annihilate Ame into crystal using his white mist. He then send this crystal flying towards Naruto. The force from the gravity sent him flying at the ground at a high speed. His head hit the ground with great force, knocking him unconscious. "Alright looks like we have done enough here" recalls Naruto. We shall meet again Meiji, but for now I have other plans. Clone poofs away. Gluttony then jumped forwards and invested Fury, storing it inside him. Parts of the village were in ruins be most was still intact. "Well let's go punch Sasuke." Kaminoshi spoke cheerfully. Ending her technique, Chiyoko flew down to the remains of the village. Having seen a lot of casualties she couldn't prevent, she scanned the ruins with her Tenseigan. Gathering the remaining survivors, she transported them all to the safe haven of her dimension, free from the reach of Daiki and his personal army. Afterwards, she travelled to her other dimension before approaching Sasuke. Using her Noryokugan's ability to view the past, she would search his mind through and through to see how this all started. Kontoru ripped his chakra out of gluttony before it was absorbed and regenerated his energy. "Looks like I was useless after all." Kontoru mused, seeing the amount of power his allies packed so casually. He remembered Naruto and Sasuke as extremely powerful legends, but that was somehow worth naught against these people. Muramasa groaned as he got up from the ground. He held his head as well. He looked around, searching for Naruto and any other adversaries. I think we did it Zero. He said, speaking to the beast. He moved at great speed to Kontoru. "What the hell were you thinking Kontoru? You could have wiped out the village." He said angrily, attempting to use his hand to shove Kontoru. Afterwards, if he succeeded in pushing him or not, he moved again at quick speed to Kaminoshi. "Thank you Kaminoshi, you saved us and the village. I cant thank you enough." He thanked him, holding his hand out to be shaken. "No problem man." He replied smiling as he grasped his hand and shook it vigorously. "I'm going to make some ramen for us." Kontoru released a casual shockwave repelling Muramasa, using sheer chakra control to do so. "Says the guy who hasn't given me any real instruction on what I'm supposed to do. You hired me to help you, and I'm trying to do that. I'd like to see how you'd counter 60 Rasenshuriken if you were in my situation." Kontoru replied to Muramasa. Clearly this person somehow expected Kontoru to be a mystical god capable of solving all issues without problems. "I'll be looking forward to my payment soon, for when you actually tell me what it is I have to do." Kontoru spoke to Muramasa, reminding him that he was a professional. "You must protect Ame at all costs and follow my orders." He said, pulling out a stack of cash, and them speeding off. "Thank you for the pristine instruction. I shall bear that in mind." Kontoru pocketed the money, as he made his way to a resting spot to repel future attacks. Kontoru versus Hashirama Chiyoko Otsutsuki vs Sasuke Uchiha Chiyoko eyed Sasuke as she stoof on the third step of the castle with shade covering her, highly interested in fighting her her cousins] previous incarnation. While watching him, she took note of the gargantuan, pine tree forest that surrounded the castle, as well as the nearby lake. Knowing of the mans fighting capabilities, she knew for certain that she would be in for a rather complicated fight. "I gues I'll go first..." she thought as the wind blew her sky blue hair around, though it didn't obstruct her vision. Watching a left fall, she waited for it to touchdown. Flaring her chakra gently, she entered her chakra mode, vastly boosting her abilities as she seeming dashed off once the leaf hit home. Seeing the man clear in sight, she gazed at him as she flew quickly but gracefully towards her target, weaving from tree to tree with such speed that it spontaneously rocked the trees all around them area in rapid succession. Attempting the throw the man off slightly through use of the pine trees, awaiting the moment he activates his glorious dojutsu as she repositioned herself a good distance behind him. Anticipating a magneficent counter to her upcoming attack, she continued to approach him she twisted her body while quickly flexing to make it between two closely adjacent trees. Unwinding her body, she drew back her arm before swinging her fist forward to strike the man in one gentle motion from slightly behind his head. At this point her speed was at such a level that she could honestly catch him off guard, though she figured that its a possibly that he could sense her. "You can't fool these eyes" Sasuke said as his EMS activated in one eye and moved the hair out view from his Rinnegan as he jumped backwards twisting his head to view the Chiyoko. Then a Susanoo arm snatched her as he attempted to crush her. As a precautionary Naruto sent two of his clones over on stand by to help Sasuke at any given chance. "!!!!" Chiyoko sounded as the Susanoo caught her by surprised slightly. Having a backup plan, Chiyoko transformed the chakra against her body outwards to a distance of ten feet from chakra energy into cosmic energy as she absorbed it, quickly flying back a good distance into the trees. Using her eyes and body in unision, she enhanced her body to defy inertia to allow her to change directions and move her limbs instantaneous as she began rotating while unleashing countless fists. These chakra fists were enhanced with cosmic energy, making them dangerous to absorb, while the fist would easily pulverize and cease the powerful Susanoo as they flew out 360 degrees all around the user into the surrounding trees and area. As the sphere continued rotating in place as it left no openings due to the techniques, allowing for quite instantaneous spinning, as well as the countless fist, she glaced at Muramasa, wondering if he was having a tough time. Sasuke then activates his full Susanoo, flying in to the air, as he took a deep breathe he fire multiple Indra's Arrows straight down at full speed towards Chiyoko. "Lets see you dodge these!" The arrows were coming down in a circular shape, Sasuke was looking to in-prison Chiyoko rather than hit her. Being able to clearly see the fast moving arrows with her Noryukugan in rather slow motion due to her highly advanced visual perception, Chiyoko configured her unique Truth-Seeking Balls into portals as the swallowed the techniques whole, transporting them into hyperspace. "Seeing that you want to give use a hard time, lets see how you deal with this..." Chiyoko said as she created a clone. The cloned locked on to Sasuke before transporting him and herself in a unique way to another dimension dimension. Having arrived in the new hellish location slightly before he did, she ensured that the Sasuke wouldn't escape by securing the entire dimension in a rather absolute manner. "Let's begin..." the clone said. On Earth, the Chiyoko just eyed her opponents, ready for anything they could throw at her as her manifested a sphere which would work to ensure that time couldn't be played with anymore. Erecting her transdusive barrier around herself to her, it would work to protect her as she observed her comrades. Chiyoko's Clone Vs Sasuke "This reeks of Orochimaru." Sasuke mused as he took in his surroundings, realizing that he was, for the most part, trapped in a desert. "No matter. I have dealt with alternate dimensions before." Sasuke said as he activated his Rinnegan at full force, and began absorbing the chakra within this world, pulling in the Nature Energy into himself as he activated his Perfect Susanoo Body Armor. Funnels of energy/chakra rapidly flowed into his body, as Sasuke began pulling at the very fabric of the dimension's existence, aiming to draw in as much energy as he can, increasing his strength as he did so. "If I have to defeat you in this false world, I will." Sasuke spoke as a terrifying image appeared behind him, as he used the Genjutsu: Rinnegan and began gathering his chakra. Chiyoko (2) laughed as the man was now paralyzed, due to her unique transcription seal. "The Noryokugan is immune to visual genjutsu, but no matter..." she responded. In a split second, she appeared through use of her enhanced speed, via Tenseigan Chakra Mode, next to Sasuke as she touched him. "You're finished..." she said as she applied a chain to the man before she formed a unique handsign, multiplying the chains immensely as they engulfed him completely, sealing off his chakra, dojutsu and techniques. The surrounding looked beautiful, now that Chiyoko knew the deed was done. She then placed her hand on him again, as she took some of his chakra. Imbuing him with her very own will, she called fourth a single astra that binded itself to his body, preventing him from being desummoned, as well as keeping his very soul on the astral plane instead of the Pure Land. This the final measure to ensure that Sasuke was finally at peace. With the job done, Chiyoko (2) watch him from a distance. In the real World, Chiyoko went to Muramasa's aid. Shinzui versus Madara "Hmmm, hmph you look as if you are worthy to dance. Allow me to make to first move, Shinra Tensei!" he shouted. "You Uchiha's take too much pride in you dōjutsu, that pride which let you fall, fall and fall," Shinzui said, His eyes had a peculiar power to lock on to a targets lifeforce and influence the flow of chakra in the target's eyes, disrupting any dōjutsu usage, making it unusable. "Indra feared me for this peculiar ability, and befriended me to make use of this power, If possible, give a hard time without your usage of your clans pride." "You dare disrespect the Uchiha?!" Madara uses Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees and then uses Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction on the Wood trapping Shinzui in the fire. "My My, you sure way a twisted way of thinking Indra, did I say I disrespect you, if I had a chance to slay the Uchiha's or Senju, I would say I would slay all Senju !" Shinzui said with a grin keeping his distance from Madara. "But you Indra sure come with a lot of inferiority complex, having to rely on the unique DNA of your brother Ashura's descendant," Shinzui continued as he was covered with Wood and flames on all sides. Shinzui used his Magē Arts, to exhale large amount of water to counter the flames with rain providing extra defence, Shinzui phased through the Wood and reached close to Madara, quickly binding him in invisible and durable chains made of pure natural energy. "hahaha, Madara looks like you are having a tuff time, the controller of this technique wants me to switch with move away." Hashirama explained with "I'm better than you" tone. "No, this one is mine Hashirama" Madara shouted! "It's not like we really have a choice here, Madara" Hashirama explained. Hashirama enters Sage Mode and creates four wood clones. The clones release Madara and Madara flee's. Then the four clones surround Hashirama and Shinzui and creates a Four Red Yang Formation barrier around them. Madara saw that his chakra was being forcefully moulded against his will Something he took for granted all this time, his Sharingan and prized Rinnegan, were disabled before him "The nerve of this guy" Madara spoke angered that his prized doujutsu was disabled and could not be activated through simple means "You think others have not tried this before?" Madara spoke, having analyzed the technique used As it disturbed the flow of his chakra system, Madara found it remarkably similar to Genjutsu, which controlled the flow of his chakra."Or did you think I am unable to counter Genjutsu?" Madara spoke, as he recalled the dispelling methods of Genjutsu, as well as an alternative way to reactivate his eyes.For the first time in ages, Madara put his hands together in a very familiar control seal, the kind designed to enhance his control over the chakra in his body Flickers of the images of Sharingan could be seen in his eyes, followed by flashes of Rinnegan. The instant the Rinnegan was momentarily activated, even with the effects of the powerful chakra influence of Shinzui, Madara's chakra control was then enhanced once more, allowing him to combat Shinzui's power over his own chakra system which affected his Doujutsu. At this point, only one eye had the Rinnegan active - as that was all Madara could manage without using handsigns."Shall we continue?" Madara spoke as he began unleashing 2 more invisible beings. Then suddenly both Madara and Hashirama vanish in thin air. Shinzui smiled as Madara continued to struggle, first of, it was not Genjutsu, he had fallen a victim to, for Shinzui was no fool to use Genjutsu on a Uchiha. Madara had fallen victim to Shinzui's Dōjutsu power, negation of eye techniques. Furthermore, concentrating chakra while under the bind of Cosmic Chains was a risky effort. Shinzui watched as both Madara and Hashirama vanished into thin air. Madara's limbo technique being negated by Shinzui's Memagan, Shinzui simply walked away back to the Headquarters. Kaminoshi versus Daiki Clone "Me? Why I'm just a mere by standard to this fight but if must I can entertain you." As Daiki's Rinnegan was activated. "Oh boy the Rinnegan. Back then it was so rare but now all these Uchihas have it. Honestly it's just a tool to manipulate tailed beasts. But I shall not allow that. He smiled before raising his hand. Countless chains shot from the ground all around him and charged towards the clone. The chains right through the clone as it used Swift Release: Afterimage Technique to make it appear as it was still there. Hiding under the debris of the Shinrai Tensei used earlier the Daiki then put both of it's hands on the ground and summoned Shisui to this battle field. After giving Shisui his orders the two went their separate ways as Daiki stayed hidden and Shisui hiding his chakra. Kaminsohi saw the current hell going on in the fight against Naruto and dashed over to help.